1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence construction system for building a fence and a method for building a fence. More particularly, the invention relates to a fence construction system for building a fence that looks like a wall and a method of using such a fence construction system to build the fence. The fence construction system and method of the present invention are very easy to use and can build fences inexpensively with an elegant wall appearance and additional security.
This application is an improvement of the invention of copending application Ser. No. 10/076,978. Application Ser. No. 10/076,978 describes a fence construction system in which a ratcheting stressing system is used. The ratcheting stressing system uses ratcheting posts disposed beyond the fence end posts for stressing the high-tension tensile wires. This system works well if there is large open space. However, when the space is limited, the ratcheting posts may interfere with neighboring property. In order to solve this problem, the present application provides an internal stressing system in which the stressing posts form a part of the fence and therefore is advantageous when used in a limited space.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,530) teaches a procedure for constructing circular concrete walls in sectors. Tension is applied to peripheral reinforcing rods in the sectors to a desired degree of pre-stress after the concrete sets. The pre-stressed reinforcing rods are then grouted through the use of hollow rods and vented couplings.
Dawson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,057) teaches a unit masonry fence and a method for its installation. The unit masonry fence has footings, support posts extending upwardly from the footings and prefabricated fence panels mounted over the support posts.
Loggy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,925) teaches a method of constructing a modular reinforced concrete building with roof metal lath.
Ballentine (U.S. Pat. No. 167,973) teaches a wall construction of buildings in which a composition for artificial stone is filled in the space between strips on both sides of the posts. No pre-stress or post tensioning is used in the construction.
Deslauriers (U.S. Pat. No. 520,137) teaches a fireproof and slow burning building wall with a sheet metal covering. Metallic studs, horizontal angle bars and wire laths underneath the bars constitute a metallic framework. No pre-stress or post tensioning is used in the construction.
Watkins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,704) teaches a bearing wall construction process without removable forms wherein a reinforcing screen is encased within concrete during a concrete blowing step.
Nelson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,451) teaches a poured adobe building construction and a method for forming the same.
Hopman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,657) teaches a method and a form for mechanically pouring adobe structures.
Waggoner et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,333 B1) teaches a construction membrane that resists liquid and air penetration.
All of the above-mentioned references relate basically to the construction of walls for buildings, which require high supporting ability. These wall constructions are basically formed by pouring concrete, adobe or other material within forms or formed by prefabricated bricks or stones, which are very complicated and are very expensive to construct. None of them is constructed specifically for the purpose of building a fence with a wall appearance and characteristics at low cost.
Although Spillinger (U.S. Pat. No. 485,304) teaches a fence construction, it does not teach a stressing system that can create post-tension or compression condition in the fence. The advantage of post-tension or compression is that the fence can be built with extra strength and length. Especially, Spillinger does not teach an internal stressing system which can be advantageously used in limited space.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a fence construction system, and a method for building such a fence, which overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fence construction system with an internal stressing system and a method for building a fence using such system, which can be used in limited building space.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fence construction system with an internal stressing system and a method for building a fence using such system, which can easily adjust the tension in the high-tension tensile wires in order to provide substantial equal tension in each high-tension tensile wire.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method for constructing a fence with a wall appearance and characteristics, which comprises the steps of:
erecting a plurality of fence posts including two end fence posts;
erecting two stressing posts within and closely adjacent the two end fence posts;
placing a respective spacer between each stressing post and the adjacent end post;
stringing a plurality of high-tension tensile wires between the two end posts;
tensioning the high-tension tensile wires;
securing the high-tension tensile wires to the fence posts;
securing wire lath to the pre-stressed high-tension tensile wires and fence posts;
applying fence coating material to the wire lath;
cutting the high-tension tensile wires between the end fence posts and the stressing posts; and
removing the spacers.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises providing each high-tension tensile wire with a spring and a tensioner at an end thereof and tensioning the high-tension tensile wires with the tentioners.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the spring and the tensioner in each high-tension tensile wire are disposed between at least one of the stressing posts and the adjacent end fence post.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises placing a strip at an outer side of each end post.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises providing the strips with a plurality of studs and stringing the plurality of high-tension tensile wires between the studs.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strips are formed as a metal channel wrapped around the outer side of each end post.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strips are formed as a metal panel placed against the outer side of each end post.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the studs are formed on at least one of a front and a back side of the strips.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises cutting the high-tension tensile wires between the stressing posts and the tensioners.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises applying wires and wire lath between the end posts and the stressing posts.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises applying fence coating material to the wire lath between the end posts and the stressing posts.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises forming the stressing posts as pilasters after completion of the fence construction.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises securing the wire lath to the high-tension tensile wires with fastener clips.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises performing the step of applying fence coating material to the wire lath by:
applying a scratch coat to the wire lath;
applying a brown coat to the surface of the scratch coat; and
applying a finish coat to the surface of the brown coat.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises providing crack control joints between the brown coat and the finish coat.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the method further comprises providing expansion joints for long fence walls or fence walls with corners/bends.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a fence construction system, comprising:
a plurality of fence posts including end fence posts;
at least two stressing posts disposed within and closely adjacent the end fence posts;
a removable spacer provided between the end fence posts and the adjacent stressing posts;
a plurality of high-tension tensile wires running between and secured to the end posts;
a tensioner disposed at each high-tension tensile wire for tensioning the high-tension tensile wires;
a wire lath secured to the plurality of high-tension tensile wires and the fence posts; and
the high-tension tensile wires being cut between the end fence posts and the stressing posts compressing the wire lath.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fence construction system further comprises strips each disposed against the outer side of a respective one of the stressing posts.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strips have a plurality studs formed thereon and the studs extend perpendicularly to a fence surface.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strips are formed as a metal channel wrapped around an outer side of each stressing post.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strips are U-shaped.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strips are L-shaped.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strips are formed as a metal panel placed against an outer side of each stressing post.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fence construction system further comprises a strengthening bar attached between said U-shaped channel and said spacer.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the strengthening bar has two notches for attaching to a stud on said U-shaped channel and a stud on said spacer.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the spacer is a rectangular metal frame.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the spacer is a metal plate with two flanges.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the metal plate further has a supporting bar attached thereto.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fence construction system further comprises a fence coating applied to said wire lath, said cut high-tension tensile wires compressing the fence coating together with the wire lath.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fence coating includes a scratch coat applied to the wire lath, a brown coat applied to the scratch coat and a finish coat applied to the brown coat.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fence construction system further comprises a paint applied on the fence coating.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the paint is one of a prime coat and a color coat.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fence construction system further comprises an adaptor attached to an upper part of a higher fence post upon an elevation difference occurring between the fence posts.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the adaptor has plurality of studs for attaching the high-tension tensile wires and is attached to the fence post.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be clear from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.